Harry Potter and a New Start
by spartanr981
Summary: Hermione dies at the Battle of Hogwarts after taking a Killing Curse meant for Harry and he realizes just how much she meant to him. After discovering the plans of Dumbledore and the Weasley's Harry with the help of Death now has a chance to go back and start again. On Indefinite Hiatus
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Death

**Harry Potter and a New Start**

AN: In this story Hermione dies at the Battle of Hogwarts after taking a Killing Curse meant for Harry and he realises just how much she meant to him. After discovering the plans of Dumbledore and the Weasley's Harry with the help of Death now has a chance to go back and start again, this time with his parents. HP/Harem, Harry is Master of Death and Lilly/James Alive. Dumbeldore Bashing. Ginny redeemed.

 **Key:** "Speech" **,** _'Thought' **,**_ **"Speech laden with Magic",** §Parseltounge§

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter it belongs to JK Rowling.

Chapter 1

Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One and Fates Spittoon walked towards the Forbidden Forest a broken young man. As he walked towards the Dark Lord who had made his life hell since he was a baby he thought back on all Voldemort had taken from him. His parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, Minerva, Fred and so many more.

Finally there was Hermione. It was only after she had blocked a stray killing curse from Bellatrix did he realise the truth that he loved her, not as a sister but as something so much more. He wept for a future that would never come to pass. Not that it would have mattered she had loved Ron after all, he thought with a sigh.

As he walked into the clearing and laid eyes on the Dark Lord surrounded by his Inner Circle, the Dark Lord turned

"Ah, welcome Harry Potter, come to die?" he said silkily as the surrounding Death Eaters laughed.

"Let's just get this over with Tommy boy" Harry snarled back.

The Dark Lord just looked at his fated enemy with something akin to respect. That this boy had foiled so many of his plans over the years even making him mortal once again after destroying all of his Horcruxes meant that he had respected Harry despite them being the greatest of enemy's. That he was so broken after the death of that mudblood Granger disappointed him.

So with Elder Wand in hand Voldemort looked Harry in the eye and said "Goodbye Harry Potter"

Utilising all the magic in the Dark Lords massive magic core, Voldemort raised his wand and brought all his hatred towards the boy in front of him to the front of his mind and roared out the two words needed to end his life.

 _"AVADA KEDARVRA!"_

A large sickly green bolt of magic was spat out of Voldermort's wand and hurtled towards Harry crackling as it flew before slamming into Harry's chest. Ripping his soul from his body as his body flew backwards through the air.

The last thing Harry saw was the bolt of green magic, it seemed almost fitting seeing as his first memory curtasy of the Dementeors was the same green flash.

* * *

Harry felt like he was falling but he could see nothing, hear nothing, feel nothing except for the sensation of falling.

Suddenly he slammed into the ground and he could see, hear and feel again. He got up and looked around. It looked like a weird version of Kings Cross Station with all the walls, floor and sky being pure white

"So the afterlife looks like Kings Cross" Harry snorted in amusement.

"Hello Master" A croaky voice from behind Harry said.

"Who's there?" Harry said as he spun round to face the voice and promptly froze in shock.

Floating in front of Harry was a figure twice the size of a dementor shrouded in a black cloak with an empty space where it's face should have been and looking into it made one feel like they were looking at the endless expanse of space. Its arms which held no flesh on them just skeletal bone were gripped around a massive scythe but the greatest thing about this being was the magic pouring off it in wave after wave. It was producing such a large amount of magic that Harry should have been flung tumbling through the air but to Harry the magic made him feel like being in an endless void terrifying. yet oddly he found it comforting.

Summoning up all of his Griffindor courage he looked at the being in front of him and asked

"Who or what are you?"

The being in front of him cocked its head to the side and replied "I am Death, Master"

"Death" Harry parroted back

"Indeed"

"So it really is all over, I'm dead and Voldemort is mortal. At least it's all over" he said with a small smile of relief.

"Not quite Master" Death replied

"Why do you call me Master? And what do you mean its not over? "Harry looked at Death in suspicion.

"Both are good questions however first we must talk about the manipulations of Albus Dumbledore and the Weasley family" Harry closed his eyes and sighed, he knew about some of what Dumbledore had done but he didn't understand about the Weasleys.

Harry opened his eyes stared at Death and snapped "Explain!"

"Of course, Master"

"You see Albus Dumbledore is a master Legilimance and so he was aware that Pettigrew was a spy yet did nothing. This wouldn't have mattered to you specificity until your father told Dumbledore they were changing secret keeper to Peter meaning he knew the fidelius charm was compromised as well as knowing that Black was innocent"

By the end of the explanation Harry had gone white as a sheet.

"He also knew that the Dursley's would mistreat you and he even brought Poppy Pompfrey to heal some of your worse injuries before _obliviating_ them and her of any of the knowledge of being there. He has known how bad it was at the Dursleys since you were left there when you were a baby."

"THAT BASTARD!" Harry roared his magic exploding out of him whipping his hair and clothes about in a frenzy as his eyes glowed the colour of the Killing Curse.

"You must calm down Master"

Harry just glared back in rage for a full minute before sighing as his magic slowly began to recede back into him as he sunk to the floor and in a voice barely above a whisper asked "Why?"

"For the same reason he placed a block on your magic core, for the same reason he placed sub standard protections on the Philosopher's Stone, for the same reason he did nothing to stop the rumours about you being the Heir of Slytherin, for the same reason he didn't shut the school or slay the Basilisk himself, for the same reason he let the Dementors stay at the school as well as let Sirius escape, let you participate in the Triwizard Tournament as well as endure Umbridge, as well as send you on the Horcrux hunt when you had no idea what or how many there were. To test you and later make sure you willingly sacrificed yourself to destroy Tom and before you ask, of course Dumbledore knew where a Horcrux, he wasn't one of the most powerful Wizards in the world for nothing. He worked it out after you gave him the Diary"

Hearing all this at first Harry wanted to deny that his entire life had been one massive setup in order to fulfil the plan of an old wizard but thinking about all the times he had been sent back to the Dursleys, all the things that had gone wrong at school, the lack of help on the Horcruxe hunt it all made sense that Dumbledore was preparing his own little martyr, in the name of the 'Greater Good'.

"Was it all a lie?" he whispered to the floor

"Albus Dumbledore is not an evil man he has just lost sight of the individual and views people as pieces to move on his board and he is more than willing to sacrifice a few pawns in the name of the 'Greater Good'." Death replied looking at its Master on the floor

"What else is there?" he looked up at the figure of Death with a haunted look on his face.

"The Weasleys"

"What about them?"

"Do you not think it strange that Molly Weasley a Pureblood witch who has gone to Hogwarts for seven years and had already put five children on the Hogwarts Express to not know what platform the Express is on?"

"It was a setup" Harry's eyes widened in understanding

"Yes, but only the two youngest were involved the rest of the children are innocent, so is Arthur."

"Why?"

"Dumbledore wanted you connected to a pure light family in order to make sure you stayed light and Molly Weasley wanted her family connected to The-Boy-Who-Lived"

"What else did they do?"

"Ronald Weasley kept people away from you so you were his only friend as well as stunting your growth of knowledge, so you wouldn't put up a fight when you had to sacrifice yourself. In Sixth Year Ronald Weasley started to spike your drink with love and jealousy potions keyed to Ginerva Weasley whilst slipping Granger love and jealousy potions keyed to himself"

"What! Why?"

Death snorted (if that was at all possible, since Harry didn't know if Death even had a nose) "Wasn't it obvious, Ronald Weasley wanted the one thing you didn't have, Granger, due to his intense jealousy of you he thought of it as his way of beating you. Ginerva Weasley wanted her hero, The-Boy-Who-Lived although I suspect that there may have been some aftereffects from the Horcrux posession and Molly Weasley wanted the Potter fortune. Think back, you started to develop feelings for Hermione when Ron abandoned you on the Horcruxe hunt and yet when he returned you started to have feelings for Ginny again. Remember again in Sixth Year Granger became jealous that you had the Half-Blood Prince's book while at the same time she was helping Ronald to cheat in his Quidditch tryouts, double standards much! The jealousy potion was seeping over from Ronald Weasley, making the girl who has been pushing for you to do better academically for years to become jealous of you for being top of the class."

"So they tricked Hermione as well did they, the red-headed bastards" Harry snarled "So it was all fake?"

"At the beginning of First Year didn't you find it strange that the only cabin on the train that wasn't full was yours?" Death replied

"What about the Troll in First Year?" Harry asked

"Did Weasley move three steps away from the door? He would have bolted at the first sign of danger for himself"

"What about the Chamber of Secrets, he was there for that."

"Did he ever go in front of you in the exploration of the chamber or did he let you forge ahead whilst standing behind you, face it the boy is a coward."

"Then how did he get into Gryffindor?"

"The same way you avoided Slytherin, by asking the Hat"

"Ha Ha Ha Ha" Harry started to laugh, after a couple of minutes of hysterical laughter he said "So it was all fake?"

"Yes"

Harry digested the information which had quite literally shattered his world and all that he believed in. The fact that best friend he had, the girl he had thought he loved and the woman who had been the mother he had never had, had actually been actively working against him nearly destroyed him. In the end he just looked up at Death and asked "What now?"

"Now Master we answer the questions you originally asked"

"Okay then" Harry looked at Death "Why do you call me Master?"

"Because you are now the Master of Death"

"Huh...Wait! What?"

"You now own all three of the Deathly Hallows and yet accept that death is inevitable allowing you to become the True Master of Death"

"But I don't own the Elder Wand, Voldemort does!"

"Does he really?

"Who owned it originally"

"Dumbledore but -"

"And who disarmed him that night on the Astronomy tower"

"Draco but-"

"And who disarmed Malfoy at Malfoy Manor?"

"Me..." Harry trailed off as he realised that it was true.

"So I collected all three Hallows, and now I am the Master of Death, but what does that mean?"

"Well when you accept the Hallows it will quadruple the size of your magic core making you four times as strong as Dumbledore as well as surpassing Merlin Emrys the so called greatest Wizard in History. The Elder Wand that belongs to the Master of Death is different from the Deathly Hallow in that it is the ability to make the Master's own wand become the true Wand of Destiny, meaning the wand will not actively work against its wielder like the Hallow. The Resurrection stone will function in much the same way as it did before whilst the cloak will have a few surprises"

Harry just stared at Death and smiled ruefully and with a small chuckle said "If only I had that amount of magic power before I would have been able to truly defeat Tom"

Death looked at its Master and said "You still could"

"What do you mean?"

"When you took that killing curse it hit the soul fragment of the Tom Riddle" Death snarled out his name "Not your soul which is why we are in the In-Between. You have three options open to you at the moment: First you could move on from this life and simply stay dead, two you go back to the Forbidden Forest with your magic still bound and hope for the best against Riddle and his forces or you can take option number three"

"Which is?" Harry prompted

"We meddle with time, we send you back in time."

"But Hermione said that would create paradoxes, we can't do-"

"That is only with Time-Turners" Death interrupted.

Harry looked at Death sceptically and asked "So how would it work without creating a paradox?"

"We overwrite the timeline by changing a specific event or decision to create a whole new future so that all the moments after the change never happened."

"But that would mean that all the time I have spent with Hermione will have never happened!"

"Yes but that does not mean that you will not be able make new memories in the new timeline as well as help her become the person you know she could be, if she had not had her self esteem lowered by Ronald Weasley."

"But-"

"Master, you must understand that not only would you be able to save Granger but you will also be able to help stop the war and prevent any of the deaths that have taken place not only today but the countless Muggleborn Witches and Wizards that have been sent to Azkaban and been kissed."

Harry grimaced remembering the trial of Mary Cattermol at the Ministry and thought about all the other Muggleborns or Muggles who had been kissed, tortured or killed by Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

"Why are you doing this for me Death?"

Death looked at its Master with its unseen eyes for a full minute whilst Harry looked back in defiance.

"You are the first Wizard ever to unite the three Deathly Hallows and accept that death is inevitable, even Dumbledore tried to bring his family back with the help of the Resurrection Stone disqualifying him from being my Master. No you wore the Cloak, used the Stone and you were killed by the Wand. You are the only Wizard, I Death could not defeat, you are the only one worthy of being the True Master Of Death. The fact that _my_ Master has been manipulated, bound and limited is unacceptable!" Death roared out as the magic leaking off it increased. It looked down at its Master and said "I will make you a man worthy of being the Master of Death, I will make you the strongest Wizard in history."

Harry looked at Death with eyes wide in understanding, it made sense that a being as powerful as Death would expect its Master to be as powerful as possible. Plus Death seemed to dislike Voldemort, most likely because he had been trying to become immortal so truly defeating him would probably make Death happy.

"Okay, but what event would we be changing when we go back in time?"

"Halloween 1981 Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as the Dark Lord Voldemort attacked the Potters house in Godric's Hollow, when he decided to attack your family he only used Killing Curses instead this time he will use stunners on your parents; Lilly so he can give her to Snape and James as Riddle has a sick satisfaction in watching peoples lives fall apart."

Revolted at Riddles mentality Harry shuddered before realising something he looked up at Death with a spark of hope for something he thought was impossible and he asked with a quivering voice "That would mean that my parents wouldn't die that night, that would mean I would have my parents back?"

"That is correct my Master, your parents would not die that night as Tom Riddle would not kill them."

Harry closed his eyes and thought, to have his Hermione back, to stop the persecution of the Muggleborn, to stop the Battle of Hogwarts to have _his_ Parents back was it worth it?

Harry looked into the distance, his face screwed up in deep thought. He breathed in deeply before exhaling and with a snap he refocused on Death, his eyes seeming to glow with determination and conviction.

"So how do we do this?"

"Well first we must bind the Deathly Hallows to you, this will allow you to use their true power as well as remove the binding on your magic core as so far you have only been able to use your entire magic power in times of great emotional stress like driving off the Dementors to protect Sirius Black. After that since time is meaningless in this space I am going to bring four masters here to train you before you go back. When you arrive in the new timeline, you will be ten years old and since your souls will be the same you will merge with your younger self gaining all of his memories whilst keeping your knowledge and mature magical core." Death explained.

"Why not send me back earlier than ten years old." Harry asked.

"Because your body would not be able to support your magic core at a younger age and it would become unstable and likely explode killing you and anyone around you. There will also be certain events that will have to transpire such as Riddle getting a body back, Fate demands it."

"Oh" Harry replied back stupidly.

"Yes, well should we start then?"

"Of course" Harry replied after gathering himself and become focused once again.

"Hold out your hand and focus on all three Hallows and chant the words that appear in your head"

Harry raised his hand in front of him and closed his eyes. Focusing on the Hallows, an image of the Wand of Destiny, the True Cloak of Invisibility and the Resurrection Stone appeared in his head, instinctively Harry _felt_ the words he was supposed to say as if they were buried deep within him waiting to be spoken.

"I Harry James Potter, descendant of Ignotus Peverell, wielder of the three Deathly Hallows, the one Death could not defeat, do declare myself the True Master Of Death, So Mot it Be!"

Deep within Harry, he felt more than heard the _clank_ of a lock breaking as the seal on his magic core broke and Harry could suddenly _feel_ the enormous amount of magic at his disposal. It was as if the size of his core sealed was the size of a pond and in comparison after the seal was broken it was the size of a lake. Suddenly pain grabbed Harry's body, as he fell to the floor writhing in pain, although it wasn't as bad as the _Cruciatus Curse_ it was a close second. Harry could feel his enormous magic core begin to expand getting larger and larger till it was double in size and continued to expand, triple in size, still showing no sign of stopping until it had reached four times the size. What had been like a lake now felt like the vast ocean as his body hummed with endless power. Harry opened his eyes and shakily got back to his feet before stretching his arms out wide and roared at the sky his magic exploding outwards, creating a five metre radius tornado around him as green and black flames of raw magic came out of every pour of his body encasing him in fire, his eyes glowing and crackling with lightning the colour of the Killing Curse.

Getting himself back under control he pulled his magic back into his core as the wind slowed to a stop, the fire dying out as his eyes returned to normal. Taking a deep breath he could _feel_ the ocean of magic inside of him. He felt powerful. He felt in control. He felt free. looking up at Death grinning ear to ear he said "I think I'm going to like this."

Death snorted in amusement "Now try to summon the three Hallows, Master."

So Harry closed his eyes and pictured the three Deathly Hallows in his mind and he saw them and he _knew_ that they had submitted to him as their Master. Reaching out to them he used a tendril of magic and with a tug they appeared in front of him. All three items where glowing a soft golden colour, with the Wand of Destiny looked like a shaft of golden light, the Cloak was translucent yet glowing with the same light and the Stone a ball of energy hanging in the air. Suddenly the Hallows turned into streams of golden light before plummeting into his chest and entering his magic core. Suddenly pain once again grabbed Harry as his chest felt like he was being burnt, looking down he was shocked to see the the symbol of the Deathly Hallows glowing in the same soft golden colour.

Closing his eyes once more he felt the Hallows inside his core, they felt like a part of him like he had been missing something before but he now felt complete. So with a small mental tug he pulled them out of his magic core. He felt the cloak rap around his shoulder and whilst it had looked like old tattered cloth before, it was now the colour of midnight black and seemed to suck in the light around it, it was truly a cloak now with both sleeves and a hood it flowed around him as if it was moving in an invisible wind. It was fastened around his neck with the pin of the Deathly Hallows symbol in gold and Harry _knew_ that the pin was actually the disguised Resurrection Stone. Finally resting loosely in his hand was the glowing Wand of Destiny.

Focusing on the Cloak he was able to instinctively tell that he would be able to turn invisible with just a thought whilst wearing it. He was also able to tell that it would be able to negate the effects of the Killing Curse if he was ever hit with one.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Death, who despite not having a face it felt to Harry like it was grinning at him.

"Now that you are truly my Master, it is time for you to get some training." Death turned around and waved his hand and a grey fog rolled in slowly from the distance, as the fog stopped just in front of Death's outstretched hand, Harry could see four figures walking out of the fog.

The one on the very left was a tall, muscular man with a lion-like mane of wavy red hair and a beard to match. He was wearing a familiar sword on his back. The next figure was a round, plump woman with red hair and blue eyes. Next to her was a beautiful yet austere-looking and slightly intimidating woman. Finally the last figure was an ancient and gaunt looking man with a long pointed grey beard.

Harry was shocked he knew who these people were, they were the Hogwarts Founders; Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin!

Stopping in front of Death and Harry, all four looked at Harry intently.

"So this is my descendant?" Godric asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It would seem so." Salazar stated looking at Harry with calculative eyes.

"So Harry I am guessing you have know who we are?" Helga said with a warm smile.

Harry gulped and looked at the four figures nervously "Yeah you are the Four Founders of Hogwarts" gaining some courage Harry asked "So are you going to be my teachers?"

"Yes we are Harry?" Rowena replied.

"Wait, what do you mean descendant?" Harry asked Godric.

"That whiskered little shit" Godric muttered "Right so the story goes like this, long ago the last daughter of the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Gryffindor married into the Potter family effectively making them my descendants and you the heir Gryffindor, which is why you were able to summon my sword when you fought Sal's Basalisk."

"That's something else the old codger kept from me" Harry snarled.

"Yes it is, but more importantly are you ready to begin your training?"

Harry closed his eyes and thought about all the times Hermione had encouraged him to study and instead of listing to her, he had listened to Ron instead and not done anything. Well not now, he was going to sure she would be proud of him and learn everything he could especially now that he had the Founders as teachers!

"Im ready" Harry opened his eyes and said his voice ful of determination and a desire to succeed.

The Four Founders just looked at him and grinned, together they said "Well then let's begin."


	2. Chapter 2 Training with the Founders

Harry Potter and a New Start

 **Key:** "Speech" **,** _'Thought' **,**_ **"Speech laden with Magic",** §Parseltounge§

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter it belongs to JK Rowling.

Chapter 2

Harry Potter looked at his ancestor in front of him who was holding his famous sword loosely in his hand and thought back about the first few weeks of training with the Founders. He had quickly realised something, the standards at Hogwarts when he was alive had fallen, which all four vehemently complained about. Another thing he had learnt is that the Founders expected a certain rate of progress and they pushed Harry _hard_ to reach that level. To put it bluntly they were slave drivers!

He had also realised that the damn Horcrux had been parasitic, it had been restricting his mental capabilities. Letting go of the mental conditioning from the Dursleys about succeeding in school and a new found drive to succeed in order to do Hermione's memory proud, as well as no distractions in the form of Ron meant he was learning faster and retaining more than he had before in his entire life.

Godric was teaching him Transfiguration as well as swordsmanship, because the Sword of Gryffindor is a magical blade it can be used to reflect curses as well as be used as a focus for casting. Helga began to teach him Charms and potions. Rowena taught him Ancient Runes and Arthmancy. Finally Salazar taught him the Dark Arts, Occlumency, Legilimency and Defence against the Dark Arts.

Harry had found that whilst Godric was strict with his training, he was very impressed with Harry's drive to learn and relentless will to succeed no matter what.

Harry was currently in the middle of his swordsmanship training having his arse handed to him by his ancestor. Getting back up holding a magical Bastard sword in his hand Harry spat out a mouthful of blood and bent his legs readying himself for another duel. Godric raised an eyebrow and asked "Are you ready, for another round?" Getting a nod from Harry, Godric moved forward as fast as lightning despite his large size and swept his sword upwards diagonally across his body as Harry moved backwards out of its path missing it by a hair's breadth, before bending low and bringing his sword up for an uppercut against his teacher, who moved to the side of the strike before thrusting his blade forwards trying to pierce his student who parried the strike. This exchange continued for another minute with Harry barely dodging Godric's blade. Suddenly Godric jumped backwards as a wand appeared in his hand, pointing it at Harry who's eyes widened in surprise as he shouted " _Stupefy!"._ Harry acting on instinct and using his seeker reflexes, brought up his sword and met the the incoming red stunning spell with the edge of the blade, reflecting it away from himself. With another red flash Godric fired off a wordless ' _Stupefy'_ which this time managed to catch Harry off guard, the spell slammed into his chest sending him flying backwards before landing in a heap on the floor. Godric lowered his sword and wand and grinned at his pupil _'He's getting better every day, give him another few months and he will be able to use a wand and a sword simultaneously'_ he thought to himself.

"You're getting better Harry" Godric said but Harry just grunted in reply still lying on his back on the floor.

Walking over to his prone student Godric put out a hand to Harry who leaned forward and grabbed it as Godric pulled him to his feet.

"Now you are getting better at your swordsmanship it is time to move onto your skill in Transfiguration" Godric said sheathing his sword and holding his wand, indicating for Harry to do the same. He then turned around and walked away until there was a good distance between the two and turned back and whilst raising his wand, said "We will be duelling using only Transfiguration, ready yourself."

Godric wordlessly conjured pebbles in front of him before Transfiguring them into dogs which charged at Harry who cried " _Flagarate!_ " summoning a whip of fire which he brought down in arc against the dogs, who yelped in pain as they were burnt by the spell before turning back into pebbles. Godric then cast an overpowered Water Making Spell creating a massive jet of water which shot at Harry who reaching into his core and overpowered his own spell and shouted " _Glacius!"_ pointing his wand at the conjured water as a white spell shot out of his wand colliding with the water in mid air freezing it as the water began to form ice in mid air. The ice began to creep up the water jet before Godric cut the spell as the frozen water fell to the floor shattering on impact. Immediately afterwards Godric conjured chairs and tables and Banished them at Harry who overpowered an ' _Avifors Spell'_ turning the chairs and tables that were about to hit him into ravens. Harry closed his eyes as the birds flew past him and heard Godric shout " _Incarcerous!"_ Harry then felt ropes wind around him restricting his movements and the momentum of the ropes threw him backwards onto the floor.

Struggling to get free Harry realised the task was futile as the ropes just got tighter, he gave up and just looked up at the smiling face of Godric and sighed "You win... again."

Godric vanished the ropes holding Harry down and helped him up and said "You're getting better all the time. Now off to go work on your Occlumency with Sal"

Harry just groaned in response. In all honesty Harry wasn't really sure what to think of Salazar, this was one of greatest Dark Wizards ever, or so he thought but when Harry had asked the Founders about the supposed rift between them, he found out that none of it was true! What actually happened was that Salazar left the school to search for Muggleborn children who were in danger of being persecuted by Muggles, but it was actually his apprentice who was the pureblood supremacist and Salazar took the flak for it. To top it all off the Basalisk had not been created to purge the school like he had thought but to protect it from Muggle invasion. It was Tom Riddle who bent the King of Serpents to his will and forced it to attack the students. There was no doubt that Salazar was a Master of the Dark Arts but he was also an expert of Defence against the Dark Arts because of it, so he had merged the two subjects together and called it Defence instead.

Harry's Occlumency practice had been progressing at an acceptable rate for the Slytherin Founder, however when he heard how Snape had taught Harry Occlumency he nearly exploded.

 **Flashback**

 _"He told you to what!" Salazar roared his eyes ablaze with righteous fury as he looked at the nervous young man in front of him._

 _"He just said to prepare myself before launching an attack on my mind" Harry gulped as Salazar snarled in a way that put Professor Snape to shame._

 _"That stupid... greasy... foul..." Harry heard Salazar muttering to himself as he paced in front of him. Focusing on Harry once again he said "Did he use_ _Legilimency on you before you had started to create your Occlumency barriers?" When Harry nodded in confirmation Salazar got even angrier as he practically shook in rage_ _turning to Harry once again he said_ _"you do realise that powerful_ _Legilimency attacks like that on an unprotected mind, destroys its natural defences making you even more susceptible to the probes from Tom Riddle_ _and severally weakening any Occlumency shields you created afterwards."_

 _"What!" Harry exclaimed._

 _"It is likely he was ordered either by_ _Dumbledore or Riddle to weaken your barriers so you were more susceptible to the Dark Lords probes. That or he did it to spite you, due to his all encompassing hatred of your father. I suppose that means that he is partially responsible for the Department of Mysteries debacle and Sirius's death" Salazar said offhandedly._

 _Harry just growled in response thinking about all the pain Snape had inflicted on him; giving Riddle the prophecy, potions and his biased towards Malfoy. Thinking back on the memories he had received from Snape as he died he realised Snape had only asked for his mother to be saved not him or his father, snorting in disgust he realised Snape would have happily seen him and James dead._

 _Salazar just sighed and said "Look kid we have to start from the very beginning and forget everything Snape taught you, alright?" When he got a nod from Harry he continued "Right, so focus on emptying your mind of all stray thoughts and begin to imagine walls around your mind and then slowly put magic into that image."_

 _So Harry closed his eyes and after what felt like hours he was able to clear his mind as he began to imagine walls around his mind and starting to feed magic slowly into the image._

 **End Flashback**

As Harry's Occlumency training continued the barriers he had begun to build got stronger and stronger, he was able to stop passive Legilimency probes as well as slow down a full-on assault, however the barriers would still fall before a Master like Dumbledore or Riddle. He was also able to _feel_ the training organising his mind making it easier to store and retrieve memory's and information and he discovered that he could control his emotions much more than ever before meaning he would be less impulsive when he went back, thank Merlin for small mercies, Salazar had been ribbing him on his Gryffindor tendencies for weeks!

Learning the Dark Arts had Harry conflicted. Initially he had been nervous to learn due to their reputation, but he had seen the atrocities of war and the price of failure, he had learned about the manipulation of his entire life and he was no longer the naive 'Gryffindor Golden Boy' who thought killing anyone was wrong. They were at war, if he didn't kill the Death Eaters, they would kill those he cared about. No, he would do whatever was necessary to take down Voldemort and his forces, to protect his family.

Arithmancy was also a subject he had found fascinating as he had awakened a new found love of learning and learning about spell creation was something he had found enthralling. But it was Ancient Runes where Harry truly excelled in, learning about runic clusters as well as warding was something Harry truly enjoyed and was extremely gifted in. Rowena even went as far as to call him a prodigy in the subject. Harry was glad as this meant that he would have many ways to protect his new family from attack.

Harry had also improved leaps and bounds in his skill at charms, however his skill in potions ... left much to be desired, much to Helga's chagrin. He was a capable brewer however it was Snape's poor teaching methods mixed with his deliberate sabotage of Harry's potions meant his ability in the subject had been greatly stunted. Helga explained that whilst Snape was a more than competent Potions Master, he was a shit teacher and if she was alive she would have never have had hired him as a professor. He was the reason England had the lowest number of potion masters worldwide.

* * *

Harry Potter stood in front of the four figures who had once been mere legends to him but were now people he could proudly call his mentors. Three of the Founders were smiling warmly at Harry whilst the fourth just smirked, all four of the them had managed to create a bond between themselves and Harry. They had come to truly care for the young man they had been training for the past five years.

During his time of training Harry had grown into his new role and power and although he looked identical to the day he had died, he was no longer the naive insecure boy that lived in a cupboard under the stairs. He now held himself with a purpose and and a burning resolve to protect everything he held dear.

Harry had manged to learn a great deal from all Four Founders and he now held what was the equivalent of a Mastery in Transfiguration, Charms, Arithmacy, Ancient Runes, Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts.

With a raised eyebrow Salazar asked "So Harry do you think you're ready?"

Harry smirked "Oh, my dear Sal! You doubt my ability? Oh how you wound me!" he said as he clutched his heart with his hands.

Salazar's eyebrow twitched at the nickname and he started grumbling under his breath about brats and how they need to learn proper manners.

Godric's grin just got wider hearing Harry's remark before he burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

Meanwhile Helga and Rowena just rolled there eyes at the two 'rivalled' Founders who had gotten lost in their own worlds before they turned back to Harry who was looking on with amusement.

"We are very proud of you Harry and all that you have accomplished" Helga said with a warm smile.

"Yes, we could not have had a better student" Rowena said with pride in her voice

Despite all his training Harry flushed at the praise, he smiled back and said "Thank you for teaching me everything you know, I'll put it good use that I swear."

Recovering from his grumbling Salazar walked over and said "We know. Go give that half blood bastard descendant of mine hell."

Grinning Harry just nodded "Don't worry, he and anyone else who hurt me or mine will pay most dearly." He said with an edge of steel in his voice which promised pain for anyone who even tried.

Rowena said softly "Harry you are truly worthy of being in any of our houses. We once decided on a name for anyone who possessed the attributes of all of our houses, we referred the them as Dragons. The only one before you who was a Dragon before you was Merlin but you Harry are worthy of being the greatest Dragon surpassing even him."

Godric just nodded and said " Rowena's right you know, now go, your new future awaits!"

Harry just laughed and enveloped Godric in a hug and with tears falling unashamedly from his eyes he moved on and hugged each of the Founders who were also tearing up, even Salazar.

With the final hug over Harry wiped the tears from his eyes with his sleeve before calling out to empty air "Death, I'm ready now, your Master summons you."

Suddenly in front of Harry space seemed to distort as Death once again appeared in front of them.

"Do your mentors declare you ready Master?" Death asked as he turned to the Four Founders.

Looking at each other and getting a nod from all of them, they turned back to Death and said with one voice " We do"

"Very well then Master it is time we depart, hold out your hand." Death said as Harry grabbed hold of Death's skeletal hand and the Master and Servant slowly faded out of existence and into a new future.

All four Founders just looked at the spot where Harry had left them and Salazar said softly "I hope he gets the future he wants. Ancients know he deserves it."

Rowena just nodded and said "The future has always been an unknown, there is no way we will know how it turns out but there is one thing I know for certain"

Godric just raised his eyebrow and turned to the Ravenclaw Founder and asked "Oh, and what is that?"

"Life around Harry is never going to be boring, he is a Dragon after all" she said smirking as her eyes danced with mischief.

The other three Founders just looked at her in a stunned silence before they burst into fits of laughter as Rowena joined in giggling. They had given their blessings and wished their student and little Dragon all the luck in the world on all he did, as he left the In-Between what was hopefully a new and bright future.


	3. Chapter 3 The Dursley's again

Harry Potter and a New Start

 **Key:** "Speech" **,** _'Thought' **,**_ **"Speech laden with Magic",** §Parseltounge§

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter it belongs to JK Rowling.

Warning: chapter contains child abuse

Chapter 3

Harry had taken Death's hand and he could feel the world around him twisting and blurring. Suddenly he felt Death pull its hand from his grip as he entered the same state he was in before he had met Death the first time, the loss of of all his senses made him start to panic as he felt the sensation of falling.

After what felt like an eternity of falling through a void Harry felt like he had landed but as he got his senses back, he felt a massive bolt of pain run down his back as he slammed down his Occlumency shields and used his considerable amount of willpower to stifle the scream that threatened to tear out of his throat but even with his mental training he wasn't able to stop the whimper he made.

Screwing his eyes up in order to ride out the excruciating pain that was centred on his back, he stayed prone for the next half hour occasionally gritting his teeth to stifle a scream or two when the pain reached too much. After staying completely still for what felt like forever, he began to feel the pain slowly start to subside and he was able to open his eyes and with blurred vision he scrabbled around for his glasses, before finding them, putting them on and being able to get a good look at his surroundings.

Looking down from where he was lying he could see that he was on a dirty mattress that was full of holes and covered in dirt and grime with patches of dried blood on it. The blanket he was using to cover himself was threadbare with the same crusted blood marks on it. At the bottom of the mattress was a wall that was covered in spider webs, turning his head to the side he saw scratches on the wall with 'Happy Birthday' written next to them. A sickening feeling developed in Harry's stomach he saw a bloody hand print of a young child on the wall, turning his head to the other side to see what was there, he froze as his blood went cold. He would recognise that door anywhere with its copper grill in the middle and the bolts on the outside of it. He was in the cupboard under the stairs at the Dursely's!

' _Why?!, Why?!, Why?!, WHY?! What am I doing here?! Wasn't I supposed to be with my parents?! WHAT is happening?!'_

Just as Harry began to panic, the memories of his younger self slammed into his head and Harry felt only one thing.

Pain.

Harry's head felt like it was going to explode with acute pain as memory after memory assaulted him, he didn't even scream out loud, his face just a mask of extreme suffering and anguish. Using the last remaining vestiges of his higher functions he pulled up all his Occlumency shields and threw the new memory's behind walls in his mind, imagining a door in the wall he slammed it shut and placed a padlock on it, sealing the memory's. Panting and sucking in deep breaths in order to calm himself he lay there quietly until he'd gotten his breath back under control and he was able to think properly again.

' _Now for whatever reason I'm back at the Dursley's. I'll have to go back into my memory's of my younger self to see what happened'_ he suppressed a shudder at that thought. Gathering himself, with a deep breath he delved back into his mind and approached the sealed memories. Grabbing hold of the lock on the door in his mind he willed it to unseal and he slowly opened the door and walked into his memory.

Depicted in front of Harry was his childhood, but it was so much worse than before. He could feel himself getting angrier and angrier the more memory's he saw floating past. In his recollection beyond the occasional slap and nearly getting hit with Aunt Petunia's pan he had never been physically hurt. But this. This was on a different level. This was not abuse. This was Torture!

Reaching for the memory of Dudley's 6th birthday he recalled that in in the original timeline he had been sent to the cupboard without food after he had asked when his birthday was and why he never got any presents. Grabbing hold of the memory he delved into it and experienced it first hand:

 _Freak looked up from his water soaked crusted bread to look at Aunt Petunia who was picking at_ a _small sliver of chocolate cake as Dudley and Uncle Vernon shovelled in mouthful after mouthful of the rich cake. He then looked over at the mountain of presents that Dudley had gotten for his birthday and back at the table. He knew he shouldn't ask about his birthday or presents, he was a freak after all and he didn't deserve anything but he needed to know._

 _Harry brought up all his courage and said "Aunt Petunia?"_

 _Looking_ _up from her food Petunia frowned at the boy sitting across from her as Dudley and Vernon stopped eating to look at him she snapped "What is it?"_

 _Fidgeting as everyone looked at him he looked at his Aunt Petunia with innocent green eyes and asked "Well... um ...I was wondering when my birthday was and why... I...um... never get any presents...?" His voice got slowly smaller before trailing off completely as a saw Uncle Vernon's face get progressively redder and redder until Freak trailed off terrified. Suddenly the large older man pushed his considerably large weight up from his chair and walked over to the young emerald eyed boy, raised his chubby arm and struck the boy across the face hard enough to fling him from the chair and onto the floor, blood filling the young boy's mouth as his taped glasses fell from his face and clattered across the kitchen floor._

 _Picking the boy up by his second-hand oversized clothes Vernon slammed the boy into the wall who whimpered in pain as the scars on his back from the beatings and whippings were agitated._

 _"HOW DARE YOU ASK FOR PRESENTS! FREAKS LIKE YOU DESERVE NOTHING! HOW DARE YOU ASK FOR ANYTHING AFTER WE TOOK YOU IN OUT OF THE **GOODNESS** OF OUR HEARTS!" Vernon roared at the kid who seemed to shrink as the shouting continued._

 _Dropping the boy to the floor, Vernon turned back to his wife and son and with a vicious, evil glint in his eye he said "Oh, Dudley we bought you a new cricket bat why don't you 'use' the old bat for the last time."_

 _"Yay! I get to hit the freak, thanks Daddy!" Dudley said as he rushed out of the room to get his old bat. Returning with the bat that had been chipped from frequent use, he walked over to his cousin lying on the floor and raised it up high and then brought it down against the boy's side. Freak let out out a shriek of agony as the bat connected with the side of his rib-cage cracking bones in the process as he slid along the floor due to the momentum of the blow._

 _Dudley rained down blow after blow on the poor boy before a loud 'snap!' as the bat broke in two across the boy's back. Vernon grabbed the now bleeding boy by the collar and dragged him along the floor to his cupboard, opening the door and throwing the boy in._

 _"You don't deserve a birthday or any presents, you're just a little freak, you deserve nothing but beatings!" Vernon snarled before walking back to the kitchen in order to engorge himself on more chocolate cake. Meanwhile the little boy curled up holding his knees to his chest as he rode out the pain from the beating he had just received._

Harry staggered backwards after extracting himself from the memory too shocked by what he had seen, as if in a trance he just grabbed for another memory and witnessed more and more abuse, getting progressively worse the older he got. Harry was horrified, delving further back into his memory's he found the reason he was at the Dursley's in the first place.

Albus-fucking-Dumbledore had managed to persuade his parents that it was for the 'Greater Good' that he should take care of the protection for the boy-who-lived as Harry was at risk of assassination by Voldemort's Death Eaters whilst in the care of the Potters. In all honesty there had been a very real threat against the Potters since that Halloween night and James and Lilly loved there son deeply, they had been sobbing wrecks when they handed him over, they just wanted him to be safe. They had no idea just how great a mistake that was. It was obvious reviewing his memory that his parents had not known where he was going to be placed, just as it was even more obvious that Dumbledore had placed him at the Dursley's on purpose knowing the sought of people they were, expecting him to be unloved, perhaps not abused, but definitely unloved. Likely in order to be seen as a saviour when Dumbledore 'rescued' him from them, as well as leave him starved for affection making him easy to manipulate.

Harry was disgusted by Dumbledore's behaviour and grew to hate his former Headmaster even more then he already did. The old man had taken the childhood Harry had always wanted from him.

Harry immersed himself in his memories and began to assimilate them, the good and the bad. He used his skill in Occlumency to remove the feelings and pain from the memories, so they didn't effect his mental stability.

After an hour of delving through his new memories he was able to find out some key facts:

Fact 1: Sirius was never sent to Azkaban.

Fact 2: Wormtail had been captured and sent to Azkaban

Fact 3:Order of the Phoenix member Arabella Figg had died when he was two and a half years old.

That explained why Dumbledore hadn't put a stop to the abuse, after all even he would not allow Harry to be subjected to this level of abuse/torture, he was the 'Leader of the Light' after all.

Opening his eyes, Harry realised that he couldn't stand to stay at the Dursley's another day, but that left the question where to go? He couldn't return to his family not yet, he had no way to explain his knowledge and Occlumency skills and if he wanted to kill the Dark Lord and his minions he would need a power base of his own, something his parents would not understand or be able to do. He was also slightly angered that they hadn't checked on him in eight years, he knew they were trusting Dumbledore, but seriously?! This way it would destroy the trust they have in the old man. He knew he had to get out of Dumbledore's thumb and the best way to do that was to not act as the old manipulator expected and Harry had an excellent plan to do just that.

But before doing that Harry threw a probe of magic from his core out to examine the wards surrounding the house and what he found was certainly interesting. Unlike the wards in the previous timeline which were Love based Blood Wards based on his mothers sacrifice these where just ordinary Blood Wards that connected Harry and his Aunt together, it was tied in with an Owl Redirection Ward stopping any post from reaching the property.

Thinking about it gave Harry a theory on why his Aunt and Uncle where so much worse in this timeline. The fact that the wards were love based in the previous timeline and where spread over the house suggested that the positive emotion produced from the wards towards Harry counteracted the hatred the Dursley's had for him, making them greatly dislike him but not completely loath him. Unfortunately in this timeline the wards are not love based so there is nothing counteracting the negative emotions of the Dursley's towards him, meaning Harry faced the full brunt of their rage and jealousy.

The only positive thing about the wards were that since they covered the house in magic, as long as Harry used low level magic in the house wandlessly he can use it freely away from the trace as the sensors cant tell the difference between the wards and wandless casting.

So Harry began to use the _episky_ spell, wandlessly on some of his injuries in a bid to close the more recent gashes and wounds, he would be able to do a more extensive healing scheme when he had a wand and a potions laboratory.

When he felt he was capable of moving Harry began to plan his next action but suddenly he felt something bind to his magic core and he heard a trill and gentle singing that calmed his heart, Harry instantly realised it was a phoenix just as there was a flash of white in the cupboard and a ball of white flame appeared before vanishing revealing a pure white bird, who's feathers were the colour of white snow, with shining amber eyes. Harry lay their in complete shock before snapping back to reality and reflexively laying down low level privacy charms as he continued to stare into the eyes of the bird. Suddenly Harry saw something in the eyes of the Phoenix that he recognised.

"H...Hedwig?" Harry asked tentatively.

 _'Hello my little chick"_ the Phoenix trilled back in happiness.

With tears rolling down Harry's face unashamedly he hugged his old companion who wrapped her wings around him protectively.

"But... what...how?"

 _'It seems there was a servant of yours who helped me take this form'_ Hedwig trilled.

Harry knew he would have to thank Death when he called him using the Resurrection Stone having Hedwig here warmed his heart, especially with the form she had taken. Letting go of his new phoenix companion, Harry began to caress the birds feathers.

Hedwig looked at her bonded and saw the immense damage done to him and began to trill angrily ' _Who dares do this to you?!'_

Grimacing Harry replied "My Uncle and cousin"

 _'The greater and lesser round ones?'_

Chuckling Harry replied "Yes, them"

 _'When I get my talons on them! i'll-'_

"Calm down Hedwig! I have a plan. Now go away for the moment I'll call you when I need you"

Hedwig looked into her bonded's eyes, and nodded her head in acceptance. Her wizard was incredibly stubborn when he knew he was right and had a plan, _nothing_ she could do or say would change his decision. Spreading her pure white wings and with flash she flamed out leaving Harry alone once more.

Harry got up and slowly opened the cupboard door using a wandless unlocking charm wincing in pain from his back as he stood up in the corridor, he examined his surroundings, the house looked exactly the same as in the first timeline.

Moving to the front door Harry quietly took the bolt off the front door and slowly opened the door and was assaulted by the cold fresh air as he stepped across the front door shutting it quietly with a click. Composing himself Harry walked across the street and turned round so he was looking at number 4 Privet Drive, his own personal version of hell on Earth and stood there knowing he would never return to this place as long as he lived.

Turning, Harry began to walk slowly along the road and out of Privet Drive, never to return. Ducking into an alleyway along the road Harry called out to his familiar and with a flash of white fire, Harry Potter left Little Whinging forever.

* * *

Three months later high up in the tallest tower of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry a row of orbs monitoring the wards around Number 4 Privet Drive went dark, all but the monitor that checked if the boy was alive or deceased failed as the Wards fell. But the owner of the room wouldn't notice this as he was on a week long meeting with the ICW in Geneva and the failed wards would not be noticed for another year, when the 'saviour' was supposed to rejoin their society.


	4. Chapter 4 Diagon Alley

Harry Potter and a New Start

 **Key:** "Speech" **,** _'Thought' **,**_ **"Speech laden with Magic",** §Parseltounge§

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter it belongs to JK Rowling.

1 Galleon= £4.97

Chapter 4

Harry Potter materialised in a ball of fire onto a side alley, just down the road from the Leaky Cauldron. Looking around for any sign he had been spotted and seeing no one around, he closed his eyes and summoned the True Cloak of Invisibility which upon wrapping around him had automatically altered itself to fit his new size. Pulling the hood of the Cloak up over his head he willed himself invisible and slipped out of the alley. He weaved around the pedestrians and walked across the road dodging traffic as he went until he saw the pub in front of him. As he crossed the Muggle Repelling Wards around the pub he willed himself to become visible once more as he opened the door.

The Leaky Cauldron looked exactly as he remembered it, dark and dusty yet still managing to be warm and inviting. Harry quickly made his way through the bar and out to the entrance to Diagon Alley nodding to Tom as he walked past the bar, Tom responded with a nod back and a toothless grin.

Tom watched the cloaked figure closely as they made their way past him whilst he was still cleaning a glass with his hands, he was not overly bothered by the shady look of the individual, many types of people came through his bar after all and it was not good for business to judge them for how they dressed. No, what concerned him was the size of the individual and the fact that whoever it was they were alone and looked to be about eight for Merlin's sake! Who lets a child go to Diagon Alley on their own? He would have called out to the kid but they walked past him too quickly. Honestly people were in such a rush these days.

Walking out the back of the Leaky Cauldron, Harry stood in front of the entrance to Diagon Alley. Taking a moment to remember the sequence, Harry poured magic into his finger and began to tap out the password onto the bricks of the wall. When he completed the sequence the wall began to move to the side revealing the heart of Wizarding Britain, Diagon Alley.

This time the Alley looked exactly like he remembered when he came with Hagrid in his first year, it was bright with adults going about their business and children weaving in between them or looking through shop windows. It was world apart from what it looked like the last time he was here when he was seventeen, with all the shops closed or ransacked and people walking with hurried footsteps too afraid to make eye contact with others.

Smiling under his hood Harry began to make his way down Diagon Alley moving out of the way of adults and children alike as he made his way through the busy shoppers until he reached the other side of the Alley and looked up at a towering marble building with massive imposing doors at the front. Carved above the doors were the words:

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

Harry had arrived at his first stop in the Alley, Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

* * *

Sharpclaw was a goblin of Gringotts who had recently taken up the position of bank teller. He had been promoted from the lower levels to this position and intended to work his new position with honour. As he thought about all of the money he could make off the arrogant wand wavers, he was broken out of his musing by a figure walking towards him. They looked to be eight years old and were hidden by a black cloak with the symbol for the Deathly Hallows fastening it around his body. What caught his interest was the way the figure moved it was fluid and graceful like a predator, a hunter, a warrior.

Shapclaw watched as the young wand waver walked across the hall until they stood in front of his desk. Raising their head they asked "May I have the honour of knowing the name of the noble goblin warrior, I am speaking to?"

Now this surprised Sharpclaw, not many wand wavers were respectful to goblins, despite the fact they guarded their fortunes.

"My name is Sharpclaw, how may I assist you?"

"I would like to have an Inheritance Test performed" the figure answered.

Again the goblin was surprised, not many people bothered using the Inheritance Test so the goblin asked "Who may I ask, are you?"

"Harry Potter"

Harry looked up at the goblin whose eyes widened in shock before putting his professional mask back on.

"Very well Mr Potter, will you follow me please?"

Nodding in acknowledgement Harry followed the goblin who had jumped down from his stool and began walking to a side door on the side of the entrance hall. Pushing open the door Sharpclaw then led Harry down through the winding corridors for such a long time that Harry was just about to make a joke about being lost as the goblin stopped abruptly at a door labelled Inheritance Test.

"Here we are Mr Potter."

Opening the door Sharpclaw walked into the room with Harry on his heels. Inside was an hunched over goblin sitting at a desk with a plaque that had the name Surader on it. Looking up the elderly goblin's gaze fell on Harry who returned the stare as he lowered his hood showing his face, unruly black hair and piercing green eyes. Breaking eye contact Harry lowered his head and said "Hello master goblin, my name is Harry Potter"

Raising one eyebrow Surader nodded. "Well Mr Potter, sit down then we can begin your Inheritance Test." As Harry sat, the goblin reached into his desk and pulled out a knife, a bowl and a piece of parchment. "Cut your finger on the enchanted knife then drip the blood in the bowl." As Harry carried this out he watched the bowl glow softly as Surader dipped his long bony finger in levitating the blood into the air and onto the parchment. As the blood hit the parchment it began to spread out and into letters that formed sentences which Harry began to read:

 **Inheritance Test**

 **Harry James Potter**

 **Age: 10**

 **Born: July 31 1980**

 **Parents: James and Lilly Potter nee Evans**

 **Godfather: Sirius Orion Black**

 **Status: Halfblood**

 **Master of Death**

 **The Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter (Heir)**

 **The Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell (by right)**

 **The Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor (by blood)**

 **The Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin (by right of conquest)**

 **Vaults**

 **Potter Heir Trust Aault: Active**

 **Potter Family Vault: Inaccessible, not Head of Family**

 **Peverell Family Vault: Heirlooms and Treasures, 200,000 Galleons**

 **Gryffindor Family Vault: Heirlooms and Treasures 15,000 Galleons**

 **Slytherin Family Vault: Heirlooms and Treasures 12,000 Galleons**

 **Property**

 **Godric's Hollow, West Country, England**

 **Potter Manor, Wales, England**

 **Peverell Island, French Coast, Mediterranean**

Silence permeated through the occupants of the room as the two goblins and one human looked at the paper in shock. The two goblins just turned to look at Harry who had begun to shift uncomfortably in his seat. "So... um what does this mean then?"

"Well Mister Potter it makes you one very powerful and influential young wizard." replied Surader.

Getting over his shock Harry examined the paper closely; he understood that the Inheritance for the Peverell's was from his position as the Master of Death but the Founder's Lordships...

"Surader, how is it I am able to Inherit the Gryffindor and Slytherin Lordships?"

The goblin opened a draw in his desk and began to sift through the contents before pulling out an extremely old piece of parchment and began to read through it before explaining to Harry.

"When Godric and Salazar set up their accounts at Gringotts they made an agreement that states that the only way to ascend to Lord Gryffindor or Lord Slytherin was to be the descendant of one of the two bloodlines and to defeat the descendant of the other bloodline by right of conquest therefore claiming both Lordships. The Potters are the direct blood descendants of Gryffindor and when you banished Tom Riddle the Heir of Slytherin who was a descendant through the Gaunt line. This makes you the first person since the Founders to hold the Lordship of any of the Founders"

"What would that mean for me?" Harry asked nervously.

"Hmm... well reuniting the Deathly Hallows means that you are already considered by magic to be Lord Perverell which gives you access to all the properties and vaults. It will also emancipate you so that you won't have to worry about the trace or problems with underage magic."

Harry smiled at thought, he had been worried about the Ministry tracking him or at worst arresting him for use of underage magic but this seemed to have solved the problem. It allowed Harry to the much needed freedom he needed to implement his plans.

"Surader, if I take up a Lordship of another family would my family be informed?"

"No Mr Potter since there would be no change to your status as the Potter Heir, there would be no need to inform the Potter family."

Nodding his head in acknowledgement just as a thought popped into his head "What information do you have on the property's I own?"

Surader gestured to Sharpclaw who spun around and walked out of the room leaving the goblin and wizard to wait until he returned carrying a stack of parchment in his gnarled hands which he placed down on the desk as Surdar picked them up and began to examine them. "The property at Godric's Hollow is a monument to your defeat of the Dark Lord and has not been touched. The Potter family currently reside at Potter Manor and the Wards around Peverell Island have fallen. Gringotts has placed Unplottable Wards and Muggle Repellent Wards around the island when there was no Lord Peverell but when you take up your Lordship they will be removed and you will have to deal with the Warding of the island yourself."

Harry nodded in understanding, in all honesty Perverell Island seemed like the perfect location to hide and heal for the time being and he was quite excited to test out his new skills in Warding the island.

"So how do I take up my Lordships?"

Suradar reached into a drawer in his desk and pulled out three boxes, opened them revealing rings in each with a distinct emblem etched onto them. The first had a golden lion on it, the next a green snake and the last was obviously missing a stone - the Resurrection Stone that would have perfectly fitted inside.

Harry picked up the Gryffindor ring and slid it onto his finger as it resized itself to fit his finger, he gasped as he felt the familiar magic of Godric analysing whether he was worthy of the Lordship or not. He sighed as the magic receded, deeming him worthy. He repeated this process with the Slytherin ring as the magic of Salazar also deemed him worthy. Finally picking up the Perverell ring he slid it on as he felt the familiar power of the Hallow go through him.

"Congratulations you are now Lord Harry James Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Perverell."

"Erm...thank you Surader, er...Surader is there any way to hide the rings once they have been put on?" Harry thought wearing the Lord rings of three extinct houses, which were basically wizarding royalty, was bound to catch attention.

"Yes my Lord all you have to do is pour magic into them and they will turn invisible."

Doing just that all three rings disappeared from view as Harry looked at Surader. "Could I have 100,000 Galleons withdrawn and 50,000 of that converted into Muggle money please."

Surader nodded and opened his desk drawer once again and brought out a palm size piece of gold and what looked like a credit card, picking up the dagger he handed it to Harry. "Cut your finger and drop blood onto both the card and the gold." So Harry pricked his finger with it allowing the blood to fall onto the two items. The card flashed for a second and connected to Harry's magic and the piece of gold began to melt into a liquid before reforming into a golden key. "These are now keyed and will only activate for you." "This will allow access to the vaults you own." Then pointing to the card. "This will allow you access to your Muggle money and can be converted to any currency, it is also charmed so that Muggles won't question it. There's currently 50,000 Galleons converted to £248,999.99 on it."

Nodding in understanding Harry said as he rose from his seat "Thank you for your assistance Surader, may your vaults be filled with the gold of your enemies."

Surader opened his mouth and grinned revealing his razor sharp teeth "You honour your House and the ancestors my Lord."

Smiling back Harry shook his head "No, the honour is all mine." Turning to Sharpclaw "Could you take me to my vault in order to get my money." The goblin nodded in reply and walked out of the room, Harry following behind him.

After a long ride on one of Gringotts mine carts both Harry and Sharpclaw stood in front of a vault door where Harry handed the goblin his key as the goblin set about disabling the security on the vault before handing the key back to Harry as he pulled out a pouch "This is a bottomless bag for you to use and all your money will be easily accessible."

"Thank you Sharpclaw." Harry said as he stepped into his vault and began to put galleons into the bag. He also took the items and treasures of the Founders and put them into the bag, including the sword of Godric Gryffindor and books on Ancient Magic, Alchemy and Parsel-magic by Salazar Slytherin. Having collected all the money he would need at the moment as well as the treasures and heirlooms of the Founders he stood up holding onto the bag with the strap on it firmly around his wrist, he walked out of his vault.

Turning to Sharpclaw Harry looked at the goblin and said "Sharpclaw would you be willing to become the Account Manager of Houses Peverell, Gryffindor and Slytherin?"

Shocked Sharpclaw looked at the young Lord in front of him before replying "It would be my honour Lord Perverell."

Together goblin and wizard left the bowels of Gringotts and stood in the atrium of the bank. Harry turned to Sharpclaw his hood back up over his head obscuring his face. "Thank you for all your help Account Manager Sharpclaw, I will be in touch soon. May your vaults fill with the gold of your enemies."

"Thank you my Lord here is the portkey to the Peverell Island and be warned the temporary Gringotts Wards have already been removed. When you are ready just tap it with your wand." He said whilst handing Harry a golden medallion. "May your enemies cower at the sight of you on the battlefield."

Nodding Harry turned around, walked slowly out of the bank and down the stairs at the front before vanishing into the crowd.

Sharpclaw just stood there watching his new Lord walking away. To think he who had just been promoted to the position of Teller was now the Account Manager to three of the oldest and most respected wizarding families in Britain! It was a bonus that he genuinely liked his new Lord, who had treated the goblins he met with respect not like they were the dirt to be cleaned off of one's shoes like most pureblood wand wavers did. Sharpclaw always thought they were stupid to treat goblins like that; they literally guard their gold for Ancient's sake! Shaking his head Sharpclaw turned round to head to his new office to begin the task of managing the new Lord Peverell's accounts. Yes, things were looking up for Sharpclaw.

* * *

Walking out of Gringotts Harry was mentally compiling a list of all the things he would need to buy from the Alley using his newfound wealth. But the first order of business was to go to Ollivanders and get himself a wand. Making his way back up the Alley he reached the shop with its old wooden store front and the fading sign above the door 'Making Fine Wands Since 383 B.C.'

Pushing the door open Harry looked around the store seeing the massive floor to ceiling shelves stacked full with wands of every different kind of core and wood. Harry grinned thinking about holding his old wand again. He moved to the counter as Ollivander made his way out of the shelves and down to the other side of the counter.

"Are you here for a wand then?"

Harry nodded in reply.

"What is your wand arm?" The old wandmaker asked.

"I'm ambidextrous."

Ollivander raised his eyebrow in surprise, not many witches and wizards felt comfortable to use their wand in either hand 'Hmm this will be interesting' he thought to himself. He wasn't bothered that his customer was wearing a hood, many in the wizarding world valued their privacy after all and being a wandmaker Ollivander was incredibly sensitive to magic around him, he could almost feel the powerful magic being restrained in the small frame in front of him although he would have probably wet himself if he was to know the true amount of power the boy held. Turning around he walked back to the shelves and ran his finger over different boxes before deciding on a box and pulling it out he returned to the counter taking the lid off the box and indicating to his customer.

"Twelve inches, Chestnut and Unicorn hair." Handing the wand over to Harry who waved it around, nothing happened.

So the wandmaker returned to the shelves and pulled out another box placing it in front of Harry, this time with a dragon heartstring. Again Harry tried the wand only to find that it didn't work. This became a continuous cycle as Harry tried wand after wand only to be disappointed although Ollivander looked positively gleeful throughout with the challenge. As time went on Harry expected that he would eventually receive his old wand. Then Ollivander returned with one rather special wand "I did not think that I would be handing out this wand today but rather to a special young man next year... but no matter if it chooses you, it chooses you, after all the wand chooses the wizard."

"Eleven inches, Holly and Phoenix feather."

Harry with a look of anticipation on his face under his hood waved the wand expecting it to connect to his core and accept him as its master... nothing happened. Frowning Harry returned the wand back to its maker his mind travelling a mile a minute 'Why was his old wand not working, was it something he had changed, was it something about him?' Harry could not make heads or tails of it.

Eventually after trying numerous other wands and none of them connecting to Harry, the old wandmaker looked down at one of the most difficult customers he had ever served.

"Well my young sir it looks as if I will have to make you a wand myself, if you would follow me." Saying this Ollivander turned and strolled to the back of his shop not even bothering to look back to see if Harry was following. Rushing to keep up with Ollivander Harry was rather excited at the prospect of getting a custom-made wand despite the disappointment of not getting his old wand.

Harry was fascinated as he walked into an old room with shelves lining the room filled with jars of parts of magical creatures and different types of woods. After scanning the room his gaze returned to Ollivander who was standing in front of a work bench. "Now young man I want you to close your eyes and feel the different cores and woods in the room around you and point at the jars you feel the strongest connection with."

Closing his eyes Harry felt the different magical signatures from the jars, spreading his senses out he felt a connection to three different specific signatures and with his eyes still closed he pointed to the three jars. Opening his eyes he looked up to see Ollivander looking at him in shock. "Well this is interesting yes... most interesting indeed.

Harry looked back in confusion "What do you mean?"

"Well it seems that you have picked two different cores for your wand, not impossible but exceedingly rare. I myself have never made a wand with two cores." Shrugging his shoulders. "Oh well, there's a first time for everything." he said with a manic gleam in his eyes.

Shocked Harry asked "So what are the cores and wood of the wand?"

"Hmm…. Dragon Heartstring and Unicorn Hair with Ebony for the wood... most interesting." Ollivander answered as he moved around taking the three jars off of the shelves. "This may take me some time so if you have any other business in the Alley I suggest you go and attend to it before returning for your wand."

"Thank you for your service Mr Ollivander." Harry said, honesty reflected in his voice.

Laughing Ollivander replied "It's my pleasure it has been a long time since someone has given me such a challenge. Now off you go, I have work to complete after all."

Smiling Harry turned around leaving the wandmaker's workshop and weaved through the shelves of wands before making his way out of the front door and into the Alley.

Standing on the cobblestone main road Harry began to compile a list in his mind of all the things he would need. Basic supplies like new clothes, books and tomes, a cauldron, potion supplies, wand holster, Wardstones, trunks and a broomstick.

First thing to get was new clothes, he refused to continue to wear Dudley's old rags any longer than necessary. Harry couldn't go to Madam Malkins for robes as he would have to take off the Cloak and there was a good chance that he would be recognised as the Boy-Who-Lived, even starved and malnourished he still looked a lot like the combination of his parents, so Harry decided that if he was going to buy new clothes it would be in the Muggle world first and he would work on getting new robes at a later date.

Moving along the main cobblestone street Harry spotted an alleyway. Diving in Harry walked deep into it before stopping and looking around to check it was still deserted. Harry then reached out to his bond with his new Phoenix and with a flash of blinding white light the young boy was gone leaving only the faint sound of Phoenix song bouncing off of the walls.

Reappearing behind a hedge in a car park, Harry crouched down his eyes darting around looking for any Muggles who had seen his flashy entrance. Finding no one paying close attention to him, he closed his eyes and willed the Cloak of Invisibility back into his magic core leaving him standing in Dudley's old clothes which consisted of a T-shirt three sizes too big, baggy trousers and fraying old shoes with soles barely holding together after being chewed so many times by Marge's dog Ripper. Though he was still clutching the bottomless bag the goblins had given him. Examining his surroundings Harry saw the shopping centre that was near Little Whinging, he had never had the opportunity to visit it and shop for himself as the Dursley's never cared enough about him to take him shopping for proper clothes.

Hissing in pain when he stood up as the old scars and burns on his body left him with a dull ache in his body and the newer scars were still raw and painful, without the protection of the Cloak Harry could feel the raw new skin being impacted by the English weather. As the automatic doors closed behind him Harry was able to relax somewhat after getting out of the cold, he began to explore the shopping centre looking into different stores to find any things that picked his interest.

Harry stood in front of the clothing store; it was all rather strange to him. The thought of getting himself an entirely new wardrobe was certainly a foreign thing to him, I mean he had never used his money to buy himself any new clothes before in the original timeline because he knew they would have been taken off of him by Uncle Vernon for his precious 'Duddykins' so he had never bothered.

Walking into the shop Harry began to look around the clothes but was rather unsure on what to buy. A blonde haired sales assistant with a name tag that said Rebecca, walked over and said with a warm smile "Hello young man how may I assist you?"

Feeling rather uncomfortable Harry replied "Umm... my clothes were burnt in a fire and I need a new wardrobe"

"Where are your parents then shouldn't they be with you?"

"They're shopping in another store" He said whilst using a mild Compulsion Charm to make sure she believed him.

"Okay then little man let's have a look at what we can get you." She said whilst giggling and so Rebecca began to drag Harry around the store picking out clothes and making him putting them on and generally treating him like her own personal doll. Although Harry did have to cast some more Compulsion Charms on her, when she noticed some of his scars and his small stature for his age.

Harry spent well over an hour in the store picking out many items for him to wear including new shirts, trousers, socks, shoes and coats. He also bought a lot of clothes that were a few sizes bigger for when he began to grow, as he planned to go onto a Potions regime to regain his lost height and muscle mass due to the malnutrition.

Harry and Rebecca walked up to the counter and dumped the massive pile of clothes onto it as the employee on the till just laughed and began to check off all the items.

So with a wave at Rebecca, who waved back, he left the store pushing a trolley full of clothes. Harry also visited a bookstore and collected books on many different Muggle subjects including Geography, Chemistry and Physics before walking out of the mall. He went back to the fence where he found a shady section of the park and opened his bottomless bag and began to stuff all the bags of clothes and books inside. Upon finishing Harry looked around to make sure there were no Muggles watching before calling Hedwig and flaming out back to Diagon Alley.

Re-entering Ollivanders Harry looked around for the old man only to see him walking out from between two bookshelves grinning like an idiot with a manic look in his eye whilst holding a wand box reverently in his hands.

"Well Mr Ollivander whatever has got you so excited?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

"This, young one, is perhaps the single most powerful wand I have ever created."

Surprised Harry took the box from the wandmaker and opened it revealing a velvet lined inside and nestled in the centre was a jet black wand with a carved Chinese dragon on the end.

"This wand is thirteen inches, Ebony wood with dual Unicorn hair and Dragon Heartstring core. Its wood is highly suited to combat magic and Transfiguration. The cores on the other hand are very interesting... yes very interesting indeed for you see surprisingly the cores are working as one when normally they are opposite. The Unicorn hair is well known for its consistent magic and aversion to the Dark Arts as well as being extremely loyal to its first owner. On the other hand Dragon Heartstring cores are well known for their power and capability of flamboyant spells whilst being less loyal than the Unicorn hair cores, these wands are much more susceptible to the Dark Arts. But combined they have complemented each other creating a wand that is powerful, consistent and loyal."

Reverently picking the black wand out of its box Harry felt it gripped in his hand and with a flick of his wrist he tried to connect his wands cores to his own magic core.

Thump. The power of the Deathstick hidden in Harry's core rush out and begin to bind to the newly made wand. The air around him beginning to move under the force of an invisible wind as a golden aura surrounded the jet black wand.

Harry watched as the glow around his wand settled down leaving an interlocking pattern of golden lines carved into the shaft of his wand along with golden eyes in the carved dragon, all glowing softly in the dimly lit shop.

Ollivander just stood there, his jaw hanging open. He had no idea what had just happened but it looked like the wand had just completely submitted to his mysterious customer.

"Merlin's Beard! In all my years... I have... I have no idea what the glowing gold lines are but I believe that wand just submitted completely to you, meaning no one else can use it at all!" He said excitedly.

Harry nodded in response still captivated by the wand in his hand. Deep within his magic core he could feel the connection between the newly made Wand of Destiny and himself. In all honesty he felt that the wand in his hand suited him far better than his original Holly and Phoenix feather wand.

Harry snapped out of his revelry and he asked Ollivander about wand holsters requesting one made out of Dragon-hide equipped with Anti-Summoning Charms into it and a quick release mechanism built into it.

After paying the wandmaker for his work Harry left the store with a flick of his Cloak, the door shutting softly behind him leaving the ancient wandmaker alone with his own thoughts.

"Hmm I expect great things of you young one... yes great things although whether they be terrible or not remains to be seen..." He said with a gleam to his eyes as he talked to the empty shop before turning round and walking back deep into the shelves leaving the shop silent once more.

* * *

Harry thought about what he would need next as he walked down Diagon Alley deciding to go to the Apothecary in order to collect all the necessary ingredients he would need for the Potions regime he was going to put himself on in order to regain his height.

Entering the store Harry picked out all the ingredients he would need and more just in case, he was even able to get himself a cauldron and potion kit. After paying for them he placed the entire collection into his bottomless bag and continued on to Flourish and Blotts book store.

Entering the store and seeing all the stacks and stacks of books Harry grinned and began to meander around the store browsing over different subjects he picked out books from many different subjects. As he wanted to create his own library on the Peverell Island, he picked out a few books on magical creatures placing them in a corner before leaving to go search for more books. He looked through the bookstore for many of the books he had used in Hogwarts including the Standard Book of Spells Grade One through Seven, The Book of Charms and Spells, Basic, Intermediate and Advanced Transfiguration, Basic to Advanced Potion Brewing books as well as a few on Defence Against the Dark Arts ranging from advanced Hexes and Curses and Dark Creatures to Occlumency. He also found books he had never thought of buying before in the first timeline including books on Arithmancy like Numerology and Grammatica as well books on Ancient Runes that were not required at Hogwarts. He also bought books on Alchemy for him to read and research. Finally he found books on Magical Law as he thought it would be useful if he ever had to go up against Dumbledore or the Ministry in court.

Looking down at the stacks of books he had just bought Harry couldn't help but let out a chuckle remembering the look on the lady's face behind the till as he placed stack after stack of books on her counter. She was obviously completely gobsmacked that someone as small as him was buying so many advanced books, although luckily for Harry she respected his privacy and didn't pry into his business by asking any questions. Opening his bottomless bag once more Harry put his new 'library' in the bag and continued on.

He had needed Wardstones in order to set up the new Wards around the Island but he wanted them to be incredibly strong and the only place to get what he needed was Knocktern Alley. Luckily for Harry he was able to intimidate the inhabitants of the alley by releasing part of his magic causing his eyes to glow with the colour of the Avada Kedarvra. He didn't want to use his new wand yet until he had experimented with its power and ability and he planned to do that when he arrived at the Island so he had not attacked just intimidated, well aware just how creepy he looked with the Cloak's hood up with glowing green eyes.

Buying a broom was a rather novel experience seeing as how all the brooms he had originally owned were bought by other people. He had left the shop with a Comet 290 seeing as his own Nimbus 2000 would not be out to the public for another year but it did feel good to own a broom again although it was unlikely he would play Quidditch again and in all honesty he did not truly enjoy the game he just loved to fly, it gave him such a sense of freedom in comparison to the cramped living conditions of the cupboard that had been his room for both timelines.

Finally Harry walked out of the front of the shop that sold trunks. He had decided that he was going to buy a basic trunk for him to use, then he could place all of the Charms, Runes and Wards he wanted on the trunk himself. It was a good idea as Harry had planned to place some less than savoury defences on the trunk.

Standing outside of the door Harry realised that he had gotten everything he would need for his new home and so after stuffing his new trunk into the bag he disappeared down a side road. Pulling out the portkey that Shapclaw had given him, he flicked his wrist, his wand appearing in his other hand and tapped his wand onto the shinning golden medallion. Feeling the familiar tug on his navel Harry Potter was gone.


End file.
